1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method for driving the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device has characteristics of relatively small size, light weight and large-scaled screen in comparison to a conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”), and thus the LCD device has been widely used in recent. The LCD device may display an image using a plurality of unit pixels including thin film transistors and pixel capacitors. The pixel capacitor may include a pixel electrode, a common electrode and liquid crystals provided between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The LCD device changes an electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode by providing external charge (i.e., gradation signal) to the pixel electrode through the thin film transistor. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by the change of the electric field, and the light transmission through the liquid crystal molecules is thereby controlled to display the image.
The resolution of the LCD device is proportional to the number of unit pixels provided in a unit area. That is, as the number of unit pixels formed in the unit area is increased, the resolution is also increased.